Everytime You Kissed Me
The Era of the Admirals has begun and the Pillar Ah-Rin Ferron leading the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Force has called for volunteers for the war effort. Lattice Aria signs up and is chosen to be in a special new organization, F.A.I.T.H. She passes all the tests and eventually advances into a secretarial position in the group. Her main interest is her work and her desire to see the Estellion Empire pay for all the lives that were lost in their initial attack, however a young man that has just been accepted into the group, Gauche Cambel, begins to perk an interest in her. Characters *Lattice Aria - *Gauche Cambel - a new recruit into the F.A.I.T.H. Project, he has this habit of messing with his ear lobe when he lies. *Galatea Rose - Widely known as Windcutter Galatea, a friend of Latis Aria, she joined the Windreavers to help find her blood relations. *Maxima Easter - A Blade Spirit. *Shinra Mendel - Member of Noir. *Coren Brugh - Scientist at D.I.S.. *Ashgail Flere - Leader of Dawn of the Messiah. Technology and Terminology *D.I.S. - Dream Investigation Specialists *D.I. Agent (D.I. (D.I.S.)) - Dream Infiltrator *D.X. Agent (D.X. (D.I.S.)) - Dream Extractor *D.T. Agent (D.T. (D.I.S.)) - Dream Tuner *D.O. Agent (D.O. (D.I.S.)) - Dream Observer *Dream World *Dive (Dream) - Dream Diving Locations *Ambergrove, Narthus - Hometown of Lattice and Gauche, location of Project Aureolin *Lindonn, Sabbatholm *Stauvre Cold - Shinra Mendel's dream world *Terminus Zero *Babel Genesis *Equinox Cloud *Lindon London - Lattice Aria's dream world, consists of a replica of Lindonn, outside of the town is an empty white space for infinity. *Cellist Memoru - Gauche Cambel's dream world, a little girl occasionally appears to guide Aria to specific moments. Prologue Main Arc 1 - Cellist Memoru Reality 1 *The sound of dripping water, reveals a scene of a rusted bathroom, the sink and wall are covered in blood. A girl with damp red hair, covering her eyes, leans back onto the wall. Her clothes are ripped, she stares ahead, the spaces in her hair reveal her green eyes, filled with tears. Aria wonders if the girl had been raped, but the girl stares right at her, mumbling something. She cannot hear, but the girl keep repeating. *Aria wakes to the sound of knocking at her door. She rubs her eyes and wonders who it is, she calls out. "Who is it?" The voice on the other side of the door, tells her that it is her friend Laures Korel. The door unlocks and Laures steps into the room. Her well groomed long, blonde hair shows that she had prepared herself prior to waking Aria up. She asks if Aria has completed her report for Prof. Brugh. Aria tries to go back to sleep, telling Laures that she stayed up all night to complete it. *Ashgail Flere rinses her hair in a rusted sink, the walls of the bathroom show a bit of discolorization and rust. The bathroom looks strangle similar to the one from Aria's dream, but no traces of blood are found. She stops rinsing her hair for a second and turns her head to the right. "Who's there?" She places her left hand on a pen lying on the sink. A female voice on the other side of the door responds. "Sister Emma Iveli, ma'am." "Wait out there," Ashgail responds as she turns back towards the mirror and dries her hair with a towel. She touches the pen lightly and it seems to slowly meld away into the scenery. * Reality 2 *Reality 3 *Dream 1 *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 2 *Reality *Reality *Reality Dream 3 *Summary - Aria dives deeper into Cellist Memoru, she reaches what she thinks is the Dreamer's Sanctum, but is greeted at the door by the little girl. The little girl tells her to turn back, she shouldn't open the door. Aria decides to ignore the girl and she puts her hand on the door's handle, but is instantly teleported, she falls unconscious. Aria's Tuner can't contact her, she sends in the extractor to get her out. Aria awakens outside, it is snowing, but the color of the snow is pink. She stretches out her hand, the pink snow lands on it and immediately turns into a deep red. The red liquid drips off of her finger like blood drops. The little girl approaches her, Aria backs away, strangely, she is afraid. Her connection with her tuner is repaired. The tuner asks if Aria is okay, but Aria is just screaming, she tells the girl to back away. The tuner tries to view into the dream, but sees Aria crouched covering her face, no one else is there. The little girl keeps telling Aria to remember, but Aria tries to cover her ears, her body doesn't want to. *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 4 Reality *Summary - Gauche sits beside Aria's bed. She lays there, her heart rate normal. "I'm afraid, wee don't know when she will wake up." The doctor's words keep repeating in his mind. The door opens, Coren Brugh steps into the room. He tells Gauche that D.I.S. is going to file Aria as KIA. Gauche asks him if it means they are going to pull the plug. He replies that with things looming as they are, they can't afford to pay for her hospital care knowing that she may never wake up. Gauche punches him and asks how he can be so heartless. : *Coren tells Gauche that with Aria in that condition he may be long dead before she awakens. Gauche shouldn't hope for something that was never meant to be. Gauche begins to tear, he gets on his knees and remarks the promise with Aria. "I told her, that I'd be by her side, forever. What am I if my word means nothing? How can I be expected to live on if I just abandon that promise to convenience? Please Professor, don't pull the plug, let me handle everything." : *Brugh sighs and gets up to exit the room. Gauche droops his head, "I had a feeling you'd say something like that, I'll leave all the expenses to you then. Gauche Cambel, this is probably the last time we'll see each other." Brugh leaves as Gauche thanks him. : *Gauche kisses Aria as she sleeps. "I'll always be by your side, so come back to me, Aria." Arc 2 - Lindon London *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 5 *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 6 *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 7 - Gauche appears in Lindon London. He notices that it looks like a real town, almost too real. The tuner comments that the dream world hides all of our memories and secrets. Lindonn must be where all of her secrets lie. A young boy walks up to him and pulls his coat. He looks down at the boy and is surprised when he notices the boys familiarity. He's not too sure, but he knows the boy from somewhere,. The boy runs off, Gauche calls out for him and chases after him, but loses sight of the boy. : *Gauche realizes that he is in the outer-edges of the town, he gets to the edge of the town, but as soon as he steps over the entire scenery ahead of him changes into an endless gray field. : *filler : *8As the Dream-Eater retreats, Gauche catches Aria as she breaks out of the crystal. SShe opens her eyes and sees Gauche. He smiles at her with familiarity, but she pushes him away. She sees his gun on the ground and grabs it, pointing it at him. She tells him to back away. She doesn't seem to remember anything and her head looks like it aches. Gauche approaches her slowly and uses his hand to lower her gun. Aria looks at him cautiously as he circles around her. He tells her it's alright if she doesn't remember anything. All she needs to do is, believe in his kiss. He gently raises her chin and kisses her. *Reality Arc 3 - Stauvre Cold *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 8 *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 9 *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 10 *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 11 *Reality *Reality *Reality *Dream 12 *Reality Epilogue Old PrologueDraft A young girl grabs the arm of a guy, they are both dressed in navy military style capes, their insignias specifies that the girl is of higher rank than the guy. "Gauche you did it!" The girl says excitedly, embarrassed the guy blushes as she continues, "I didn't know if you'd pass the examinations or not, I was really worried." : "Lattice" he smiles as he slides a few of his fingers gently across her face, she blushes., "I've been chosen to participate in the taking of the sky island Dazhi." The look of anticipation she has, quickly dissipates. She puts on a more worried look. "That means, we won't be together for much longer, doesn't it?" "Lattice...aren't you happy for me? It's what I've been working for, I'm finally being recognized." : The scene shifts to a outside cafe, Lattice is drinking some coffee, a girl arrives and sits across from her, Latis looks up and recognizes her, "Galatea!" "Lattice," the girl says as she smiles back, "I'm back." "Welcome back, when did you arrive?" "A few hours ago actually, the flight was... rather relaxing." "Galatea, how was your search? Any luck?" Galatea's face becomes more solemn, "None I'm afraid, all I have if this Rose name that my mother gave me, but with all the people in the world, how am I suppose to find others like me." Lattice puts her hand on Galatea's shoulder and tells her not to give up. See Also Notes *Reference Letter Bee anime/manga. Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:All The Things You Mean To Me Category:Era of the Admirals Category:F.A.I.T.H.